wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 23, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The October 23, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 23, 2017 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. This was the Raw after TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Episode summary Asuka vs Emma One night after Emma shocked the world last night by hanging with Asuka in The Empress of Tomorrow's highly-anticipated WWE debut, the Australian Superstar turned in a performance in a Raw rematch that was proof positive the earlier effort was no fluke ... and she still came out on the losing end. With a well-scouted game plan at her disposal, Emma was about as ready as one can ever be for Asuka, but it wasn’t enough to slow down the undefeated former NXT Women’s Champion, who absorbed a few big hits from Emma — including a couple of nasty face-first collisions with the turnbuckle — and adapted beyond the point of competition, reversing a roll-up into the excruciating Asuka Lock for the tapout victory. Mickie James confronted Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss Does Alexa Bliss deserve more respect than she gets? By any measure, the self-dubbed “Goddess” of WWE has been a successful Raw Women’s Champion. Dominant, even. And with SmackDown Women’s Champion Natalya lying in wait at WWE Survivor Series, Alexa has the opportunity to claim cross-brand supremacy. But Bliss found herself uncharacteristically riled up by the audience’s refusal to tell her “You deserve it,” as the WWE Universe instead poured out their adulation for Mickie James after her heartfelt effort against Bliss in their WWE TLC title bout. When the audience still refrained from giving Bliss her props, the six-time Women’s Champion James arrived to plant Bliss with a pitch-perfect DDT — the only thing, Mickie said, Alexa truly deserved. Bayley vs Sasha Banks vs Alicia Fox Well, this is unexpected. After a backstage confrontation between Sasha Banks, Bayley and Alicia Fox over who would captain the Raw Women’s Survivor Series team led to a settle-it-in-the-ring Triple Threat Match, Miss Fox once again surprised everyone by defeating both of her foes to earn the captaincy of Team Red at WWE’s fall classic. The feat was doubly impressive given that the overwhelmed former Divas Champion seemingly tried to end the match by clanging the ring bell. This, of course, did not end the match, and a Bayley-to-Belly briefly took Fox out of contention to bring it down to Bayley and The Boss. And then Alicia turned the tables in short order by hitting a Bayley-to-Belly of her own on The Huggable One, escaping the Bank Statement and throwing Sasha into Bayley before covering The Huggable One for the victory. SmackDown placed Raw "under siege" Raw General Manager Kurt Angle intended to use Team Red’s main event to announce the brand’s competitors for this year's Men's Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. Unfortunately, an offhanded remark earlier in the evening to visiting SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon about the blue brand’s supposedly thin ranks came back to haunt The Olympic Hero when The Prodigal Son marched his roster through the audience to surround Angle in the ring and place Raw “under siege.” With The New Day leading the charge, SmackDown picked the Raw Superstars apart one by one across the entire backstage area. Chad Gable made a beeline for Jason Jordan, the Women's roster handily overpowered Sasha Banks & Co., and Baron Corbin even took out a hapless backstage worker. Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins put up the toughest fight by attacking from the shadows, but Team Blue overpowered The Hounds of Justice before leading Angle back to the top of the ramp. Rusev and Corbin marched the Raw General Manager to the ring for a final face-to-face confrontation with Shane, who commanded Angle to bring his gold medal and what was left of his roster to Survivor Series, where SmackDown would finish what they started. And given the display that had just unfolded, Shane didn’t even have to steal Angle’s catchphrase (though he did anyway) for The Olympic Hero to realize that his promise may very well come true. Results * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Emma by submission * Triple Threat Match: Alicia Fox defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Natalya Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes